


[VID] Watershed

by astolat



Series: Astolat Vids [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Vividcon, Vividcon Premieres 2010, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana, awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Watershed

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Vividcon 2010. Song by Vienna Teng.

Right-click download: [35MB MP4](http://intimations.org/vidding/watershed/watershed_final.mp4)


End file.
